


monster

by reefs0



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Angst, Evil Tiefling Tav With Gender Neutral Pronouns, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefs0/pseuds/reefs0
Summary: Astarion had been clear with his previous request to not be informed on what his scars read out. Tav doesn't care what Astarion wants. They never do.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	monster

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! i haven't posted anything in months, and now i'm writing for bg3! 
> 
> this drabble was a request from a mutual back over on tumblr from when i shared a post with sentence prompts. this one in particular was "I can't believe you!"
> 
> some background info in case you didn't read the tags: evil tiefling tav with gender neutral pronouns.

"I can't believe you!"

There was a crack in Astarion's voice as he yelled out the words. A hint of sorrow. A feeling of betrayal. He was _seething_ , and he was almost certain that because of the tadpole, Tav could sense it _all_.

 _Good_.

He didn't want this. He didn't want to _know_. Tav _knew_ that he didn't want to know, and they still _told_ him.

_That's what your back says!_

Tav's cheery words echoed through his head. It took no more than a few moments for the realization to hit Astarion. And once it did, his heart sank, and his stomach turned. So many emotions hit him at once, and he _hated_ it.

He felt sick.

It wasn't that he didn't _care_ to know. Truth is, he was _scared_ to know. The damage done was already permanent, and he was fearful of the further, less _physical_ damage that actually _knowing_ what the poem said might cause.

Was it even a poem at all? After hearing what Tav had said, it sounded like _much_ more than just some infernal words carved into his back.

It scared him. 

He let his gaze fall from Tav to the ground. He had to steady himself. _Breathe_. _You're fine._ If the others were to have been around, they most certainly would have heard his shouting. But they _weren't_ around. It was just him and- 

"You can't hide from the truth forever," came a sudden, cocky remark from Tav, interrupting Astarion from his thoughts. They noticed that they were losing his attention, and they wanted it _back_. They were getting a kick out of this, and they weren't done with him yet. They flashed him a sinister, toothy grin. "You'll thank me later, I'm sure!"

Astarion brought his attention back to Tav immediately, shooting them a glare absolutely _full_ of hatred. " _Thank_ you?" He shook his head in disagreement. " _No_. Do you even know what you've _done_?!" he questioned, raising his voice once again. With teeth bared, he took a step towards the other. "You don't even _care_ , do you? _Do you_?!"

Tav snickered at Astarion's outburst, completely unphased by the other's threatening stance. "Clearly not as much as you'd like me to!" they mocked.

Ever since he had properly informed the party of his vampirism, Tav has done nothing but antagonize him and bring up the past. _Anything_ to try and set him off, all for their own personal amusement. So much so that a few of the others have even scolded them for their behavior. After this little stunt of theirs, though, Astarion's patience was nearing its end.

He held his glare, clenching his fists hard enough for his nails to leave marks. It was _almost_ enough to break open skin. He wanted so badly to indulge in violence. He could rip their throat out right here, and no one would ever know. He was _certain_ that he could get away with it. It was tempting, but would ultimately only prove their point.

That he was a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! and yes, more astarion angst is coming. i got lots of requests for him to work on! they'll likely be their own individual works though, so keep an eye out for more!


End file.
